FIFTY SONGS OF GREY
by Aryea
Summary: Just some snippets written around songs that make me think of our favorite couple. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Every now and then I hear a song that reminds me of someone or something, and there have been a few that have reminded me of our beloved Mr. and Mrs. Grey, so I hope you enjoy this first one, and there will be more to come. Naturally I probably won't get fifty, but it will be fun trying.

This first song reminds me of some of my favorite couples, including lately, one that I can envision for Christian and Anastasia's first dance as man and wife. If you enjoy it, please review!

Characters belong to EL James and song Baby I'm Amazed By You is property of Lone Star.

* * *

**BABY I'M AMAZED BY YOU**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Grey for their first dance as husband and wife."

Anastasia flushed happily as everyone applauded and Christian rose from his seat at the head table and extended his hand. "May I, Mrs. Grey?"

A thrill ran through Anastasia at the sound of his name on her and she accepted his hand, allowed him to gently kiss it before pulling her to her feet. "Have I mentioned I'm a horrible dancer?" she muttered.

"You are not horrible at anything," Christian assured as he guided her onto the parquet dance floor and the spotlight that shined upon them. "Except perhaps eating regularly."

"Nag," she giggled as she stepped into his arms and immediately felt at home. "Everyone's looking at us,"

"Everyone is looking at you." He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "You are stunning, Anastasia."

She shivered at the sound of her name coming so softly from his lips, as the song began.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Anastasia let Christian lead her smoothly into the waltz; he was so damn good at everything, especially dancing. "My own Fred Astair," she sighed and forgetting about the people watching moved closer and lay her cheek contentedly on his shoulder. She sighed again when he dipped his head closer to her and his arm tightened around her waist.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered. "I can't believe you're mine."

Anastasia lifted her head to meet his gaze. "All yours," she promised softly. 'Forever and ever."

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Christian closed his eyes as the lyrics of the song mirrored his own feelings. He never would have believed he could ever have someone like Anastasia, someone so good, and pure, and beautiful and smart. He didn't deserve her; no he absolutely didn't, but damn it he'd keep her anyway. He had to, he'd die without her.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

"Jesus, I love you so much, baby."

Anastasia beamed at him and the room of people fell away, until it was only the two of them, twirling in the light to a song that so deeply touched them. "I love you too, Christian."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I never will."

His gaze narrowed on her, took on a desperate look. "Promise me."

The overwhelming need she saw in his eyes caused a lump to form, she nodded and placed her hand against his cheek as she sang the next verse for him alone.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Then he smiled, a true, real Christian smile and her body exploded with lust. He surprised her by singing the next part.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

He kissed her cheek, ran his fingers through her hair and knew she was envisioning their love making, just as he was.

_Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

Christian pulled Anastasia's hand to his heart and held it there, watched her eyes widen and then glisten with moisture.

_You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

"Oh Carrick," Grace sighed as she took her husband's hand next to hers on the table. "They look so much in love."

Carrick smiled as he watched his son and new wife move smoothly around the dance floor, obviously only aware of each other and his heart filled, despite the suspicion he harbored of his new daughter-in-law. It had been too fast, all of it too fast, but Christian wouldn't listen to reason. He could only hope he was wrong about Anastasia Steele.

He brought Grace's hand up to his lips, realizing she expected a response. "They do, don't they?"

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

"I can't believe they're actually married," Kate shook her head as she watched her friend dance with her new husband. "I just can't believe it."

Elliot slid an arm around her shoulder. "Baby, flow. Look how happy they are. I've never, ever seen Christian look so happy. Ana's good for him. It will work, they'll make it work..."

"If he hurts her again..."

"He won't." Elliot kissed her. "And if he does, you'll have to stand in line to punch him." He caught her chin and lifted it to kiss her better. "Okay?"

Kate sighed and smiled. "Okay."

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Christian Grey?"

"Unnerving." Anastasia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And spectacular."

"Ditto, baby," he grinned and, with his hands spanning her waist lifted her into the air and spun her around, falling in love with her even more as she giggled loudly. "God, I love that sound." He set her on her feet. "I want to hear it more often."

"Buy a feather."

Christian blinked. "Sorry?"

"A tickle feather. Your playroom doesn't have one of those, Mr. Grey. I looked."

Christian threw his head back and laughed, startling many of those watching. "I will be sure to purchase one post-haste, Mrs. Grey."

Anastasia smiled and touched her fingertips to his lips. "I want to hear that more often too."

"You will, my love." Christian pulled her closer again and closed his eyes. "I promise you will."

_Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, more to come, and if you have any songs you'd like me to write a scene for, let me know!**


	2. BENEATH YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

This song idea came from hit-the-road-jack, so thank you kindly. Lyrics by Emeli Sandé. Characters by EL James. This takes place during the week that Christian and Ana are apart. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**BENEATH YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**

Christian entered Escala and felt none of the excitement he had at coming home just a few days before. This was home, his home, he had it specified to his needs and had always felt comfortable and safe here; yet now it felt empty. Empty because Anastasia wasn't here, wouldn't be here. Couldn't be here.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones greeted as he moved towards the kitchen. "Supper will be ready in..."

Christian waved her away. "I'm not hungry." He set his briefcase down just inside the door to the great room, shrugged out of his jacket and tie and pulled off his shoes and socks.

Fixing himself a drink, he picked up the remote and flicked on the stereo to dispel the silence, then moved to the tall windows and looked out to the evening sky and the rain that was starting to splatter the windows.

_You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

Christian's fingers tightened on his glass as the singer's voice carried across the Great room so that there was no hiding from it. He never should have listened to Anastasia, never should have given into the demon inside him that wanted to hurt her, craved hurting her. He'd been a fool. A fool because all along he had thought she had wouldn't be able to keep up with him, that she was out of his league, but in reality, it was he that was out of hers. And now, now he had scared her away. In a rage he threw the drink across the room.

_You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.  
_

He needed to get her back. Somehow, he had to get Anastasia back. He'd frightened her, he knew that, but he'd never intended to. Their relationship hadn't been something he was used to, or prepared for. She was so different than the other girls, so smart and kind and good and pure and Jesus she was just...everything! And now he had hurt her, made her scared of him, and he needed to find a way to change that.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

Anastasia was so beautiful. She didn't seem to understand that, didn't same to understand the attraction she held for men. She waved off his comments about Jose; couldn't seem to see that the boy and that friend of hers from the hardware store were madly in love with her. Why couldn't she see it?

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

Beyond her face and body, Christian saw the goodness in her, the purity, and the beauty. He had been blinded by it, drawn by it; like a moth to a flame, and they both had gotten burned. She smiled for others, laughed with them, but she didn't do that with him. Why? Why wouldn't he let him see her that way?

_You let all the girls go_  
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

Anastasia sat on her sofa, wrapped in a blanket, watching the rain batter her window outside as the song on her radio tore pieces out of her heart. That was the scope of it, wasn't it? Christian was fine in a relationship as long as he was in control, as long as he could end it when he wanted, but she didn't want that kind or relationship with him. She didn't know why he was the way he was, and she didn't really care. She loved him, God Damn it she loved him, but she couldn't let him hurt her.

_Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"  
_

He was good at hiding his true feelings, and that was why she was having trouble keeping up with him. She never knew how to behave, what he wanted, because she didn't feel he was honest with her. She could see the little boy inside of him, could see that he had been desperately hurt in the past, despite his smoothly controlled exterior. God, all she wanted was to take his pain away, to ease his hurt, and hold and kiss away his suffering, but not by allowing him to hurt her; not with a belt or a cane or whatever else his sickness demanded.

_You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it._

That was the problem, wasn't it? Christian probably couldn't stop being what he was, needing what he needed. It was what he knew, but what if she could teach him something different? A new way to love, a better way. Would he accept that? Could he change enough to let her be with him?

_You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try_

God she missed him! She wanted to be with him, even now, even after he had hurt and humiliated her. But she had asked for it, hadn't she. She'd wanted to know how bad it would get and he showed her. God in heaven what had possessed her to ask him to do that? What had she been thinking? She knew what she'd been thinking; she wanted to be what he needed her to be, wanted to do whatever she had to be with him. She still wanted that; wanted him.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

Christian pressed his hands against the windows, closed his eyes and pictured Anastasia, perfect and beautiful. Laid out before him in his bed...His bed, he had never taken a woman in his bed before. Did she understand what that meant? He had never had a virgin or vanilla sex before Anastasia, so maybe...maybe he could change. If he could...would she accept him back? Would she give him a second chance?

_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

Anastasia wiped at her tears and pulled her Charlie Tango balloon closer to her chest. Did he miss her too? Was he hurting as much as she was? She never wanted him to hurt more, he'd been hurt enough. Why couldn't he see that he didn't need his playroom, or his money or any of that for her to love him? Why couldn't he accept that he was a good person, a kind person, a beautiful person? Oh, God, she loved him so much.

_See beneath, see beneath,_  
_I..._  
_Tonight_  
_I..._

Christian pushed away from the windows. No. No he wouldn't let it end like this. He wouldn't give up someone so precious, not without a fight. He pulled out his phone and noticed a reminder that had popped up. Anastasia would be starting work tomorrow. He felt a moment of jealousy that they would see her and he would not, then pushed it away. He had to be what she wanted him to be; he had to be...hearts and flowers.

"Taylor!"

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

Anastasia read Christian's card and stared at the beautiful arrangement of flowers that had arrived for her on her first day of work. Did he do this, or was it his assistant? It couldn't have been him, Christian didn't do things like this, and yet...yet her heart wanted it to be true.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

Christian reworded his E-mail four times before he finally sent it. He didn't want to seem pushy, but nor did he want her to say no. Would she even reply? He hadn't heard from her about the flowers he had sent. Was she not going to forgive him?

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

Anastasia signed off her computer with a shaky hand. Tomorrow night. She was going to see Christian tomorrow night. Was this her second chance? Could she be what he needed to be? She had to try. She had to be with him.

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl _

Yes! Christian almost sighed with relief as Anastasia opened the door to her apartment and let him inside.

_(take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)_

Anastasia brushed against Christian deliberately for the third time as they stood at the chopping block, the air thick with sexual tension.

_'Cause I wanna see inside_

"What do you want, Anastasia?'

"You!"

"Where?"

"Bed!"

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_

Anastasia was on a roller coaster of feeling and emotion. This was what she wanted, this was what she needed. Christian was showing her a new side, a sweet side, a teasing side and it was wonderful. She belonged with him.

"Come on baby," he demanded. "Give it to me!"

And Anastasia did, and they both fell over that impossibly high sensational waterfall of pleasure.

_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
_

Christian held Anastasia as her body continued to tremble, her rose pink lips parted seductively as she tried to regain her breath, her sanity and he knew that he had never seen anything, or anyone more beautiful than she was at that moment.

_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._

Anastasia's eyes opened and she smiled at him. They could make it work, they had to make it work. They belonged together.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_


	3. A Thousand Years

Quick scene takes place in Fifty Shades Darker, after Christian tells the truth about what happened with Leila in Anastasia's apartment. Characters and dialogue belong to EL James. Music by Christina Perri. Song suggested by Jenn.

* * *

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

"It was all I could do, Ana."

"You still have feelings for her?"

"No! To see her like that, so different, so broken. I care about her, one human being to another."

**_Heart beats fast_**

**_Colors and promises_**

"Ana, look at me."

**_How to be brave_**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid __to fall?_**

"Ana."

"What?"

"Don't. It doesn't mean anything. It was like caring for a child, a broken shattered child.

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt_**

**_Suddenly goes away somehow_**

**_One step closer_**

"Ana please!"

"Just stop, Christian! Just stop with the 'Ana please'!"

**_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_**

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_ _I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_**

"I've had enough of this shit today. I am going to bed, I am tired and emotional. Now let me be."

Christian watches Anastasia storm from the room, shocked by her behavior, shaken by her words and drops, slowly to his knees. Would she leave him? Had he lost her?

**_Time stands still_**

**_beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything_**

**_Take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

**_Every breath,_**

**_Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

Anastasia stares at her blotchy, miserable reflection in the bathroom mirror and finally surrenders to the overwhelming flood of emotions. Slowly, she sinks to her knees and covers her face as uncontrollable sobs wrack her body.

**_I have died everyday_**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a Thousand more_**

"Hey," Christian kneels beside Anastasia, gently pulls her into his arms. "Please don't cry, Ana, please. He rocks her and makes gentle soothing sounds as she weeps into his neck. "I'm sorry, baby.

**_And all along_**

**_I believed_**

**_I would find you_**

Anastasia wakes and slowly rises from the bed. She moves to the kitchen in the great room. She swallows two Advil's with some orange juice, and then looks out over Seattle, pondering her future with Christian.

**_Time has brought_**

**_Your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you for a Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a Thousand more_**

A scream pierces her thoughts and she knows in an instant it is Christian. She runs into the bedroom and tries to shake him awake. He is calling for her, crying for her; he looks terrified and she knows she could never be anywhere but with him, at his side, in his heart.

**_One step closer.  
_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have dies every day  
_**

**_Waiting for you_**

"You left, you left, you must have left."

"I'm here. I'm here."

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a Thousand more_**

"You were gone."

"I went to get a drink. I was thirsty."

**_And all along_**

**_I believed_**

**_I would find you_**

"You're here. Oh thank God."

"I just went for a drink. Christian, Please, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Ana." Their lips meet and body and hearts melt into each other, become one, become true; together.

**_Time has brought _**

**_Your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you for a Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a Thousand more_**


	4. SOMETHING IN RED

Shades of Grey characters belong to EL James, I am simply borrowing them. Another song that made me think of this lovely couple. Hope you enjoy. Lyrics belong to Lori Morgan.

* * *

**SOMETHING IN RED**

_**I'm looking for something in red  
Something that's shocking to turn someone's head  
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
Stockings and garters and lace underwear  
The guaranteed number to knock the men dead  
I'm looking for something in red**_

Anastasia pushed aside the hot little red dress that Kate had made her buy last year and searched her closet again. What did one wear to meet a multi-millionaire CEO for a photo shoot? She had no clue. She'd never even met a millionaire before Kate had talked her into taking her place for an interview with Christian Grey.

And GOD, the man was hotter than a buck naked fireman on a sizzling Savannah beach! She still couldn't get over the fact that she almost did a face-plant the first time they met; how embarrassing. But she had the feeling Christian Grey was accustomed to women tripping over themselves around him.

She wanted to make a good impression, well a better one than the last one anyway, yet, she didn't want it to seem like she was dressing up for him. Her wardrobe was thin as it was, and he had already seen her in her blue skirt and blazer. What the hell was the matter with her? She never got this worked up over a man, even if he did look like a Greek God!

She stared longingly at the red dress, realized it would be totally inappropriate for a simple campus paper photo shoot, then grabbed her ivory sweater and a pair of pale green slacks. She had less than twenty minutes before she had to go pick up Jose and Travis.

_**I'm looking for something in green  
Something to out do an ex-high school queen  
Jealousy comes in the color of jade  
Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade  
And a perfume that whispers "Please comes back to me"  
I'm looking for something in green**_

Anastasia stared at the assortment of new clothes in her closet, aghast at the money that Christian must have spent, and yet, how could any woman turn away from such beautiful things?

She thought of Christian's earlier confession and her mood immediately declined. Would Mrs. Robinson be at the benefit? What if she was and Christian wanted to spend time with her? He obviously was still very close to her, she still had some kind of hold on him. Why couldn't that bitch leave Christian alone? Why couldn't Christian see what she had done to him? She was a predator, plain and simple and Ana didn't intend to lose to her, not now, not ever.

Decisively, she pulled out a green strapless sheathe, almost shear with a slit halfway up the thigh. She held it up to her and turned towards the mirror, but didn't like what she saw. Jealousy wasn't pretty in any form. The dress was beautiful, without any doubt, but her expression was not. She looked like a Vamp, someone who needed to be noticed above every woman in the room. It screamed insecurity, and while she was insecure, she didn't want everyone, especially Mrs. Robinson to know that. Did she really want to give that bitch power over her too? Did she want a pedophile to know she felt threatened by her?

"No," she decided and put the dress back, just as her eye caught sight of a beautiful silver silk. She smiled slowly and pulled it off its hanger. Yes. This was better, this said, I'm not afraid of you, I'm with Christian Grey and he chose to take me here. "This is the one."

She closed the closet and prepared to dress.

_**I'm looking for something in white  
Something that shimmers in soft candlelight  
Everyone calls us the most perfect pair  
Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair  
Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight  
I'm looking for something in white  
**_

Anastasia stared at her reflection in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that in less than an a few minutes she'd be married to Christian. Her heart was so full of love for him, so full of…everything for him.

She still had a few doubts, still worried he'd only asked her because he was desperate she not leave him again, but she had to consider that part of his desperation came from love. If not love, then what? And she loved him, just as desperately.

Her father entered and she watched his eyes water with emotion. "It's time, baby."

Anastasia smiled, thinking of the expression Christian had adopted from his brother and sighed as Kate settled the veil over her face.

"Are you ready, Ana?" she asked, her face appearing next to Anastasia's in the tall antique mirror.

"I love him so much," Ana admitted and willed herself not to cry, as she lifted her hand up to cover the one on her shoulder. "I can't believe it's real."

"It's real." Kate gave Anastasia a quick, fierce hug from behind, then released her and fixes the veil again. "And if he hurts you again, they'll never find his body."

Anastasia laughed and slid her arm through her father's. They stepped out of the change room as Kate and Mia in their beautiful pale violet dresses moved towards the opening of the isle.

Mia went first, then Kate blew Anastasia a kiss before disappearing up the aisle.

"You sure about this, baby?"

Anastasia stared at her father and nodded. "I love him, Daddy."

Ray cleared his throat and patted her hand, affectionately. "Then that's all you need."

The music began and they moved to the top of the isle. Everyone rose and Anastasia could see Christian and Elliot standing at the altar. Everyone else faded away, but Christian and with her eyes locked on his face, she started down the aisle.

_**I'm looking for something in blue  
Something real tiny, the baby's brand new  
He has his father's nose and his chin  
We once were hot lovers now we're more like friends  
Don't tell me that's just what old married folk do  
I'm looking for something in blue**_**  
**

Anastasia heard her baby's first cry and felt fresh tears fill her eyes. Oh God! Oh God! That had to be the sweetest sound in the world. "Lil' Blip," she murmurs, both exhausted and elated from getting through the labor.

Christian's face appears above her, his eyes wide, his face…oh… his face is so full of awe that Anastasia can't help but smile. "It's a boy," he croaks, emotionally. "We have a son, Mrs. Grey."

Anastasia lifts her head, eager to see the product of their love, and seconds later, a tiny bundle is placed in her arms and Christian helps her to sit up better to see the baby.

"He has your eyes, baby," Christian whispers as he kisses his wife's forehead with a gentleness that she feels all the way through her body.

"He has your nose…and…look…" She smiled up at him. "Your chin. Oh, Christian, he's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Anastasia," Christian sighed. "And he'll have everything a little boy could ever want, I promise you." He kissed her on the lips and then kissed the head of his son. "Everything I can give him."

Anastasia counted all ten fingers and toes of their son, then lifted her eyes to her husband again. "And love?" she asked, startled and pleased when the shimmering in Christians' eyes finally fell onto his cheeks.

"Yes. All my love. Both of you will always have that."

Anastasia sobbed, accepted another loving kiss from him, then turned her attention back to their son. "Did you hear?" she whispered. "We have your Daddy's love, and that is more powerful than anything else in the universe."

_**I'm looking for something in red  
Like the one that I wore when I first turned his head  
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
Just a size larger that I wore last year  
The guaranteed number to knock the man dead**_

Anastasia searched her closet for the perfect dress. The little red number she'd brought from her apartment, the same one she'd refused to wear just a little over five years ago caught her eye. She couldn't, no wouldn't wear it at the time, more afraid he would think she was just another brazen hussy. She'd had more pride in then.

With a smirk, she pulled it out of the closet and held it up to her in front of the full length mirror. It would still fit, she'd lost all the weight she'd gained from having Teddy.

A peel of laughter from outside drew her attention and she move to peek out the window towards their back garden. Their son had just drenched Taylor with his new super soaker.

"Permission to retaliate, sir?"

Christian, who had been seated on one of the deck chairs, reading, waved his hand. "Granted."

Taylor proceeded to pull out his a smaller water gun from beneath his jacket and chase Teddy around the yard.

Christian watched for all of thirty seconds before he reached behind his chair and came up with another super soaker to drenched Taylor a second time. "You're all wet, Jason!"

Christian's head of security pauses, as if unsure if he should actually fire at his boss and then watched as Sawyer came running around the corner of the house, concerned because of the noise. "Is everything o…" He stopped suddenly as water came at him from every direction.

Sawyer glanced up and saw Anastasia leaning out watching them, then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sic 'em, Luke!"

Sawyer surprised all of them by pulling a super soaker from beneath his jacket and fired gleefully at Christian, until the CEO was dripping wet.

Christian roared in protest. "Sawyer, you're fired!"

"Wrong, Mr. Grey," Anastasia called down. "Luke is mine, you can't fire him, remember?" she reminded and laughed as Sawyer hit Christian square in the head with a stream of water.

"Ooh! Head shot!" their son laughed. "Let's get ' em, Daddy!"

Anastasia watched for another few minutes as both bodyguards were faced down by father and son, before returning to her task.

Their son would be spending the night at his grand parent's, and she and Christian would have the entire evening to themselves. She picked up the red dress again and smiled. Reaching into the small cupboard beneath her dressing table, she retrieved Christian's worn jeans. She intended to make it a night to remember.

_**I'm looking for something  
I've gotta have something  
I'm looking for something in red**_


End file.
